PKL (GuanHo Fic)
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: Seonho cuma mau PKL kok, tapi kok niatnya jadi rada belok pas liat kokoh-kokoh Chinese-Batak yang namanya Guanlin? / Produce 101 Fanfiction with Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho as pairing / [!] Nonbaku, lokal, Judul, summary, isi, gak nyambung. BxB. DLDR s.ayan.g :) / CHAPTER 6 IS UP!
1. Hiji

**Proudly Present**

 **A Produce 101 Fiction.**

 **"PKL."**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho**

 **Rate T**

 **Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **[!] BoysLove. AU! Alur kecepetan. Typos. OOC. DLDR s . ayan . g :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seonho mengusap sikutnya tanpa henti, sebuah kebiasaan yang biasa dilakukannya saat sedang gugup. Gimana gak gugup kalau hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk PKL? Tau PKL kan? Iya, Praktek Kerja Lingkungan.

Gak kok, Seonho gugup bukan takut gak bisa pas PKL, tapi dia gugup karena dia masuk ke perusahaan sebesar ini cuma sendiri. Seharusnya sih dia masuk bareng temen-temen sekolahnya, tapi dari 8 orang, cuma Seonho yang lulus _psikotest_ , alhasil, dia jadi harus PKL sendiri di sini. Sayang soalnya kalo gak diambil, gak semua orang bisa PKL di tempat sebagus PT. LEN ini.

Matanya dari tadi celingak-celinguk cari temen yang sekiranya bisa diajak ngobrol gitu, walau sebenernya dia takut banget sama suasana dan orang-orang baru. Tapi mau gimana, dia kan bakal 2 bulan PKL disini, masa mau menyendiri gitu aja selama 2 bulan kedepan? Ih Seonho gak _lyke_ kalo kudu sendirian kemana-mana.

"Loh, Seonho?" Seonho nengok pas ngerasa ada orang yang manggil dia, dan menemukan seorang lelaki bertubuh kurang semampai, sebut saja namanya Lee Euiwoong atau gampangnya Iwung.

"Ih! Iwung! Kok Iwung ada disini?" Seonho bahagia setengah mati akhirnya nemu orang yang dia kenalin diantara wajah-wajah asing disini.

"Aku PKL disini kok. Bagian diklat hehe. Kamu PKL disini juga ya? Waaah, keren deh kita ketemu lagi setelah sekian lama gak ketemu." Iwung nyengir. _Fyi_ , Iwung itu temen satu ekskulnya Seonho pas SMP dulu dan mereka emang cukup deket, jadi seneng deh dua-duanya pas ketemu lagi di tempat PKL.

"Huhu, seneng banget ketemu Iwung. Seonho gak ada temen abisnya dari-tadi disini." Seonho ngadu, iya Seonho itu emang manja banget sama temen-temen deketnya. Iwung cuma nyengir, terus ngepuk-puk kepalanya Seonho.

"Kan sekarang ada Iwung hehe. Yuk kita ke ruangan diklat atas, bentar lagi pembagian ruang PKL mau mulai. Iwung yang pimpin loh." Iwung pamer kalo dia ketua anak PKL di ruangan diklat ini. Seonho cuma ber-wah ria sambil ngikutin Iwung yang udah duluan naik tangga ke lantai 2 ruang diklat.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruang diklat, Seonho senyum lagi karena nemu seorang yang bernasib seperti dirinya. Sebut aja Justin. Mereka berdua sama-sama sendirian PKL disini tanpa teman, jadilah baru sebentar aja mereka udah akrab.

"Eh Ho, itu akangnya udah datang tuh." Seonho ngeliat ke arah yang ditunjuk Justin, dan ngeliat dua orang cowok yang tampak lebih tua dari mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Yang satu rambutnya warna madu, berbahu lebar yang lebih lebar dari mulut kak Gunhee, kakel kesayangan Seonho disekolahnya. Satunya lagi cowok tinggi, rambutnya hitam pake kacamata, terus pake jaket yang panjangnya sampe lutut mirip jubah.

 _Ih kayak Harry Potter. –Yoo Seonho._

"Lin, kamu duduk disitu, kita perkenalan dulu." Si akang berbahu lebar nyuruh si cowok yang menurut Seonho mirip Harry Potter duduk di meja sebelah Seonho.

"Ho, jangan diliatin terus gitu loh, nanti kamu naksir." Justin sadar kalo Seonho ngeliatin si bocah yang dipanggil 'Lin' sama akang tadi.

"Eh, apaan sih Tin. Nggak ih, Seonho disini buat PKL bukan buat naksir-naksiran." Jawab Seonho, padahal dalam hatinya dia gemes juga sama orang yang dipanggil Lin itu, lucuk menurut Seonho mah.

"Nah, semuanya, kenalkan nama saya Daniel, kalian bisa panggil saya Akang Dan atau Kang Daniel ya. Saya ketua di Diklat dan yang mengurusi semua anak PKL disini. Semoga kalian betah." Si akang-akang berbahu lebar memperkenalkan diri, membuat seisi ruangan bertepuk tangan karena sambutannya. Tapi fokus Seonho sih belum _move on_ dari si Lin Lin disebelahnya.

"Coba kamu, perkenalkan diri." Seonho ditujuk oleh Daniel, dia sih manut aja terus berdiri.

"Halo teman-teman, perkenalkan nama saya Yoo Seonho, umur saya otewe 15 tahun, Jurusan TKJ dari SMK Kubus." Seonho memperkenalkan diri.

"Wah, masih muda ya. Cita-citanya apa Seonho?" Daniel nanya lagi.

"Jadi penulis novel kang, hehe." Jawab Seonho sambil garuk tengkuknya yang gak gatel, sontak yang lainnya pada ketawa.

"Jauh banget cita-citanya. Mungkin Seonho mau nulis novel soal kisah pc sama laptop kali ya. Yaudah, sekarang kamu, kenalin diri." Daniel nunjuk si Lin yang tadi datang bareng dia pas Seonho udah kembali duduk. Anak yang ditunjuk pun berdiri.

 _Gila, tinggi banget. Orang apa tiang sih. –Masih Yoo Seonho._

Seonho takjub sama tinggi orang disebelahnya ini. Soalnya pas jalan tadi gak keliatan dia tinggi soalnya keliatannya dari jauh.

"Saya Lai Guanlin, dari Medan, jurusan RPL, cita-cita jadi programmer."

 _Oh, jadi namanya Guanlin. Lucuk ternyata hehe, ngeceng gak dosa kan? –Yoo Seonho, lagi._

 **TBC.**

 _ **Halo guise. Hujat saja Mico karena baru update. Hehe mood nulis kembali gara-gara liat puluhan work yang gak pernah dipublish di pc. Dan ini salah satu work tahun 2013 yang Mico tulis dari pengalaman pkl yang didramatisir /halah. Mau nyoba nulis pake bahasa gak baku. Dan mudah-mudahan ini bisa cepet updatenya, soalnya udah jadi sekitar 12k words, tapi tulisannya 4L4Y bengad jadi banyak yg kudu diedit wgwg.**_

 _ **Dan ini settingnya di Bandung ya. Gapapalah nyebut merk tempat PKL pas itu, biar kerasa soalnya heuheu.**_

 _ **Udah ah, banyak ngomong**_ _ **Review Juseyoooong~**_


	2. Dua

Pembagian penempatan kerja anak PKL udah selesai, Seonho kebagian tempat di _General Affair_. Seonho sedikit menghela nafas kecewa, soalnya dia gak satu tempat sama Guanlin, karena Guanlin di tempatin di diklat alias gedung M.

Harusnya Guanlin ditempatin segedung sama dia, tapi Iwung dengan baik hatinya nuker posisi dia sama Guanlin karena kasian sama Seonho yg katanya gak punya temen, abisan si Justin kebagian di gedung A alias kantor utama.

"Iwuuung, kok Iwung tukeran tempat sih sama Guanlin?" Tanya Seonho sambil manyunin bibirnya. Iwung sih cuma ngedip polos.

"Loh, katanya Seonho gak ada temen? Yaudah Iwung temenin. Lagian kita jadi bisa pulang bareng." Jawab Iwung lempeng. Lah niat Iwung emang beneran gitu kok.

Seonho cemberut. Gagal udah inimah rencana dia mau gebet Guanlin.

"Terus gedung kita dimana? Yang sebelah diklat itu kan?" Seonho nunjuk gedung O yang lagi di renov. Iwung ngangguk.

"Iya, tapi gedungnya lagi di renov, jadi kita pindah dulu ke gedung H, dibelakang diklat tempatnya." Jelas Iwung yang bikin bibir Seonho makin manyun.

 _Huhuhu, gak bisa sering ketemu Guanlin deh. —Seonho._

Iya, gedung mereka jauhan. Kalo gedung O sih sebelahan sama diklat, jadi seenggaknya bisa sering liat Guanlin. Lah kalo gedung H? Tempatnya dibelakang gedung diklat, mana jalan kesana harus muter, duh Seonho bete jadinya.

.

.

.

"Halo kak Jisung!" Iwung nyapa seorang yang duduk di meja paling depan ruangan tersebut.

"Nah, Seonho, ini kak Jisung yang bakal jadi pembimbing kamu selama disini." Seonho ngangguk-ngangguk terus ngenalin diri.

"Nah, kamu duduk aja ya dulu, sekalian kenalan sama temen lain. Kakak mau ke kantor utama dulu." Kak Jisung baru aja diajak kenalan udah pamit. Udah tau Seonho tuh gak bisa jadi _convobuilder_ :(

Iwung lagi, bukannya ngenalin Seonho sama yang lain malah asik ngobrol sama cowok imut lain yang berada disana. Kan Seonho bingung mau ngapain.

"Halo Seonho, namaku Jisung, jurusan perkantoran dari Jambi, salam kenal yo." Seonho kaget pas ngeliat seorang bocah yang sama bongsornya sama dia diruangan ini ngenalin diri ke dia.

"Hehe, halo Jisung. Salam kenal ya." Seonho nyengir dan disambut hangat oleh Jisung. Malahan, Jisung ngajak Seonho duduk disebelah dia terus ngobrol, sampe akhirnya mereka ngerasa akrab aja gitu.

Gak lama kemudian, ada dua orang cowok masuk ke ruangan tersebut dengan membawa sebuah map. Seonho kicep sejenak.

"Halo, kamu anak baru yang baru masuk hari ini kan?" Si Jangkung dari Medan yang bertanya ke Seonho.

Tapi Seonho masih bengong, mencoba memproses kejadian yang sedang terjadi disini.

Bentar deh—

Ini... Guanlin nanya ke Seonho?

Guanlin beneran ada di gedung H dan nanya ke Seonho?!

Seonho ngedip berkali-kali. Dan kemudian dia sadar, kalau yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya, memanglah Lai Guanlin.

 _LOH KOK GUANLIN BISA KESINI? DUH SEONHO KENA HEART ATTACK TIBA-TIBA RASANYA. —Yoo Seonho, Anak PKL baru teralay 2k13._

"Halo? Kamu gak apa-apa? Kelilipan? Mau saya bantu tiupin matanya?" Guanlin ngegerak-gerakin tangannya depan muka Seonho kayak orang dadah-dadah.

Seonho-nya? Ambyar udah.

 _Ya Gusti, Seonho mau pingsan aja biar dikasih nafas buatan sekalian. —Yoo Seonho, makhluk teralay 2k13._

 **TBC.**

 _ **Pendek ya? Iya, soalnya ini awalnya emang gaje dan emang niatnya emang updatenya pendek tp sering hehe:(**_

 _ **Btw, haruskah Mico membuat chapt pengenalan tokoh? Tokoh yg sering muncul aja sih hehe:(**_

 _ **Review juseyooong 3**_


	3. Seputar Tokoh

**SEPUTAR CAST :**

* * *

 **Yoo Seonho / Seonho.**

\- Otewe 15 tahun.

\- Sundanese.

\- Kelas 11 TKJ dari SMK Kubus.

\- Forever maknae.

\- Polos, manja dan _clingy to everyone_.

\- Suka banget Harry Potter, makanya liat Guanlin pake jaket panjang sama kacamata, langsung naksir.

* * *

 **Lai Guanlin / Guanlin.**

\- 16 Tahun.

\- Chinese ft Bataknese(?)

\- Kelas 11 RPL, asal Medan.

\- _Cool_ diluar, tapi aslinya bobrok didalam.

\- Sering melakukan hal bodoh tanpa sadar.

\- Suka dikatain gak pernah ganti jaket, padahal jaket dia modelnya emang jubah semua.

* * *

 **Lee Daehwi / Daehwi.**

\- 15 Tahun.

\- Sundanese.

\- Kelas 11 Akuntansi Perkantoran dari SMK Barang Baru.

\- Menel, kadang cabe, tapi sayang banget sama Seonho.

\- Sama kayak Seonho, dia naksir anak Diklat, tapi dia naksirnya sama Jinyoung.

* * *

 **Hwang Minhyun / Minhyun obba.**

\- 17 Tahun.

\- Sundanese tapi dikira Chinese.

\- Kelas 12 TKJ dari SMK Pledis.

\- Rela aja di tempelin Seonho kemana-mana, bahkan rela Seonho panggil oppa.

\- Kadang kayak emak-emak, dia kokinya gedung _General Affair_.

\- Hobi : Memaksa Seonho, Daehwi, Jisung (cilik) dan Samuel makan sayur.

* * *

 **Park Jisung / Icung.**

\- 15 Tahun.

\- Jambinese(?)

\- Kelas 11 Akuntansi Perkantoran, asalnya dari Jambi.

\- Orang Jambi, tapi kalo ngomong medok jawa banget.

\- Menamakan dirinya dan Seonho 'duo chick' squad.

\- Kalem, tapi kalo sekali ngomong suka nyelekit.

\- Team Suksesnya Seonho x Guanlin.

\- Dipanggil Icung, biar gak ketuker sama pembimbing mereka yang namanya sama-sama Jisung.

* * *

 **Yoon Jisung / Kak Jis.**

\- 24 Tahun.

\- Pembimbing para anak-anak PKL di bagian _General Affair_.

\- Hobinya _update_ instagram sama status pesbuk soal anak-anak asuhnya.

\- Sayang banget sama semua anak asuhnya walau suka rempong.

\- "Kakak liat olshop baju kemeja lucu-lucu nih, kalian pilih cepet mau yang mana, nanti kakak beliin."

\- Terbahiks pokoknya. Semua sayang kak Jis.

* * *

 **Samuel Kim / Muel.**

\- 15 Tahun.

\- Sundanese tapi mukanya semi bule.

\- Suka lemot, udah gitu kagetan.

\- Team Sukses Seonho x Guanlin.

\- Suka nimbrung Seonho sama Icung, karena dia berantem mulu kalo sama Daehwi.

\- Hobinya nonton Inbox, Dahsyat, sama film naga-nagaan indosiar.

* * *

 _ **Tokoh Lainnya :**_

 **Bae Jinyoung :**

Kecengan Daehwi, anak diklat. Banyak fansnya karena dia ganteng. Pendiem banget, tapi giliran udah sama Seonho, dia bawel banget sampe bikin Daehwi cemburu.

* * *

 **Kang Daniel :**

Pembimbing anak PKL yang di diklat, sekaligus pembimbing umum seluruh anak PKL. Hobinya godain Seonho. Baik tapi suka ngeselin.

* * *

 **Lee Euiwoong :**

Temen ekskul Seonho pas SMP. Rumahnya searah sama Seonho jadi kalo pulang PKL suka naik angkot bareng. Mungil orangnya, jadi suka dipanggil 'bebi' sama anak-anak diklat.

* * *

 **Justin :**

Temen pertama Seonho di tempat PKL. Lemotie 24/7. Tapi baik banget. Kalo pagi-pagi, pasti nempel sama Seonho sampe jam masuk.

* * *

 **Sanha, Chenle, Renjun :**

Javanese squad. Mereka asal dari Majenang. Deket sama Seonho karena masuk PKLnya di hari yang sama. Suka nongkrong di Gazebo samping gedung E bareng Seonho dan Justin sebelum masuk.

* * *

 **Ong Seongwoo :**

Partner in Crimenya Kang Daniel. Sama kayak Daniel, hobinya nge-godain Seonho sampe Seonho ngambek.

* * *

 **Kim Jaehwan :**

Kalem, padahal mah nggak. Anak diklat juga. Satu team sama Daniel dan Ong buat ngegodain Seonho biar Seonho ngambek.

* * *

 ** _Ini mungkin yang rada bakal sering muncul tokohnya. Sisanya? Nyusul nde yeorobun._**


	4. Tilu

"Halo? Kamu gak apa-apa? Kelilipan? Mau saya bantu tiupin matanya?" Guanlin ngibas tangannya depan wajah Seonho kayak orang lagi dadah-dadah. Bikin Seonho sadar setelah sepersekian detik kemudian.

"E-eh? Nggak hehe, gapapa kok." Seonho langsung senyum canggung. Malu bor abis cengo depan gebetan.

"Oh iyadeh, kamu anak baru yang tadi masuknya bareng saya kan? Saya Guanlin, dari bagian diklat. Ini mau ngasihin _name tag_ anak-anak pkl." Guanlin ngenalin diri sambil ngasihin name tag punya Seonho. Padahal tanpa ngenalin diri juga Seonho mah udah tau nama dia.

"Yaudah, saya pamit ya Yoo Seonho. Makasih." Guanlin langsung ngeloyor gitu aja, setelah sebelumnya baca _name tag_ yang baru dia kasih ke Seonho, padahal kan Seonho masih pengen ngobrol. Matanya Seonho juga terus terfokus sama Guanlin sampe si Jangkung keluar dari gedung tersebut, bikin Jisung yang duduk disebelah Seonho nyengir aneh.

"Seonho naksir cowok tinggi barusan ya?" Jisung masang cengiran misteriusnya. Alisnya di naik-naikin sambil masang muka jahil.

"Ih apaan sih. Nggak kok. Seonho gak naksir dia, cuma baru suka. Eh." Seonho langsung nutup mulutnya gara-gara keceplosan. Hadeeeh.

"Yah Seonho keceplosan." Icung cuma ketawa ngakak pas Seonho ngomong gitu. Lawak juga ternyata bocah bongsor disebelahnya ini fikirnya. Gak nyadar kalo dia juga bongsor padahal.

"Gapapa Ho. Tenang aja, Icung akan membantu kalian supaya bisa jadian. Percaya deh sama Icung." Icung nepuk-nepuk dadanya sok jagoan. Banyak gaya banget emang ini bocah satu kadang.

"Heee? Yang bener?" Jisung ngangguk-ngangguk dengan gaya tengil.

"Bisa dong! Gampang itu nanti serahin aja sama Icung." Sombong bengad emang kadang ini bocah.

"Yeaaaay! Seonho sayang Jisung!" Ucap Seonho yang reflek meluk Jisung, yang kemudian di balas Jisung dengan cengiran diwajahnya. Yha dua anak ayam peluk-pelukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lin?"

"Oy?" Si jangkung ngelirik ke sebelahnya, persisnya ke kating sekaligus temen barunya disini. Sebut saja namanya Jaehwan.

"Nyadar sesuatu gak, Lin?" Guanlin yang ditanya malah ngangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Nyadar apa bang?" Guanlin nanya balik dengan logat bataknya.

"Ituloh, nyadarin sesuatu tentang anak barusan gak? Dia kayaknya agak beda deh sama kamu." Mata Guanlin nyipit.

"Apanya bang? Bedanya gimana?" Guanlin malah masang tampang bingung. Jaehwan langsung _rolling eyes_ kayak emot-emot di bbm.

"Kamu tipe-tipe gak peka ya kayaknya?"

"Hah? Aku bukan putri malu lah bang. Gak peka apa memang aku ini?" Jaehwan narik nafasnya dalam, dia mendadak kesel sendiri ngomong sama Guanlin.

 _Ganteng-ganteng kok bego. —Kim Jaehwan._

"Lupain aja. Capek aku ngomong sama kau." Kata Jaehwan terus ngeloyor jalan duluan.

 _Lah macam mana pulak si abang itu. Tak ku suruh lari pun dia malah capek. —Lai Guanlin, ganteng tapi suka ogeb._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini hari ketiga Seonho PKL disini. Dia baru aja masuk ke gerbang dengan senyuman lebar.

"Pagi pak Namhyung!" Seonho nyapa satpam yang lagi berdiri samping portal gerbang dengan senyuman lebar.

"Eh pagi dek. Wah semangat banget pagi-pagi." Seonho yang ditanggepin gitu malah nyengir.

"Harus semangat dong pak. Biar bisa mendapat apa yang kita raih, hehe. Duluan ya pak!" Seonho dadah-dadah ke pak satpam ganteng nan muda tersebut, ngelanjutin jalannya buat ke ruang diklat. Nggak, dia bukan mau ngeceng Guanlin kok kesana, dia cuma mau ngisi absen yang emang disimpennya di diklat.

"Pagi kak!"

"Halo kamu, pagi!"

"Pagi pak!"

Sepanjang perjalanan ke gedung diklat, Seonho gak berhnti nyapa orang-orang yang ketemu sama dia. Kenal gak kenal juga dia sapa, soalnya kata mama Seonho jadi ramah itu baik.

Seonho masuk ke ruang diklat sendirian, belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan dari temennya. Dia ngebuka buku absen, nyari namanya di antara lembar-lembar tabel berisi nama-nama anak pkl. Tangannya berhenti ngebalik kertas-kertas tersebut pas dia sampe ke daftar anak-anak gedung M alias diklat. Matanya terfokus ke nama di barisan ke 9 di daftar tadi.

 _Lai Guanlin — SMK Twilight Medan — 08xxxxxxxxxx_

Ada nomor Guanlin di kertas absen sana, bikin Seonho dugeun-dugeun. Jadi ceritanya semalem dia sms-an sama Icung. Kata Icung, salah satu cara deketin Guanlin adalah dengan cara sms dia duluan, dan Icung nyuruh Seonho buat ambil nomornya di _list_ absen.

Seonho ngeluarin hpnya sambil lirik ke kanan-kiri, mastiin gak ada orang yang lagi liatin dia. Ruangan emang masih sepi karena dia dateng pagi banget. Cepet-cepet dia nyimpen nomornya Guanlin pake nama "Lai", gak tau kenapa tapi berasa lucu aja.

"Loh? Seonho udah datang?" Seonho langsung noleh pas ada orang yang tiba-tiba nepuk pundaknya.

"Eh, ada kang Daniel. Pagi, kang." Seonho senyum-senyum gaje pas tau yang nyapa ternyata si pembimbing diklat. Duh dia ketauan lagi nyontek nomor gak ya?

"Anak baru nih Dan?" Seorang cowok lain yang dateng bareng Daniel ngeliatin Seonho sekarang.

"Iya. Ituloh yang gue bilang anak tkj yang bakal bikin novel percintaan laptop x pc." Jawab Daniel yang bikin cowok satunya nyengir lucu.

"Oh yang ini toh. Anak GA ya? Kenalin saya Ong Seongwoo. Panggil aja kak Ong." Cowok tersebut ngenalin diri sambil ngulurin tangan. Seonho nyambut ulurannya sambil masih senyum gaje.

"Seonho, kak."

"Eh, Seonho ngapain disini liatin buku absen? Abis nyolong nomor gebetan di buku absen ya?" Todong Daniel yang ngeliat buku absenan kebuka. _Mampus._ _Seonho ketohok._

"E-enggak ih kang. Tadi Seonho mau absen, terus itu emm.. mama Seonho sms, jadi Seonho bales sms mama dulu."

 _Ih Seonho jadi bohong kan._

"Oh gitu, kirain. Yaudah absen dulu cepet, keburu banyak yang datang ntar rebutan absen lagi." Kata Daniel. Mengingat anak-anak pkl suka banyak yang ricuh pas absen karena pengen nulis namanya paling awal biar keliatan rajin.

"Siap, kang." Seonho buru-buru ngebalik kertas tersebut, nyari list anak-anak gedung H dan ngisi absennya disana.

"Seonho duluan ya kang Daniel, kak Ong. Dadah." Seonho buru-buru pamit, dia ngerasa gak enak abis boong sama Daniel soalnya. Dia jalan keluar dari gedung diklat, berusaha biar gak loncat-loncat karena udah dapet nomornya Guanlin.

Ini nih yang bikin Seonho semangat banget dari pas masuk ke gerbang tadi. Seonho sekarang ngeliatin hpnya, tepatnya sih ngeliatin kontak bernama Lai di hpnya dengan bahagia. Sumpah deh Seonho kok berasa kayak abis menang lotre.

"Hihihi, akhirnya dapet juga. Misi selesai! Sekarang waktunya jajan!"

 **TBC.**

 _ **Hai guise, maapin baru update lagi T_T Kemarin ada something irl yang harus diurusi jadi gak sempet banget buat nulis. Kerjaan pun lg banyak jadi gak bisa nulis ditempat kerja juga T_T /lah curhat.**_

 _ **Semoga masih ada yg nungguin ff ini huhu. Review juseyonggggg❤❤❤**_


	5. Opat

Seonho udah jalan ke graha kantin. Tadi udah sarapan sih dirumah, tapi ya namanya anak-anak dalam masa pertumbuhan ya, senengnya ngunyah mulu.

Pas dia masuk ke gedung graha, gak terlalu rame, cuma ada beberapa anak pkl sama 2 karyawan yang lagi jajan di _stand_ bagian kanan. Seonho langsung nyamperin _stand_ jus favoritenya yang emang kebetulan lagi kosong.

"Ibuuuk, Seonho mau jus apel ya. Gulanya sama esnya dikit aja." Katanya ke si ibu tukang jus. Ibu yang jualan sih udah kenal dia walau baru 3 hari pkl disini. Ya gimana gak kenal kalo Seonho rajin banget ke kantinnya tuh. Ntah itu jajan, nganter temen jajan atau disuruh beli jajanan sama KakJis buat anak pkl lain.

Sambil nungguin jusnya jadi, Seonho geser tempat ke _stand_ sebelah, _stand_ gorengan! Dengan bahagia dia segera ngambil plastik, matanya udah tertuju sama tahu pletok yang keliatannya baru aja diangkat dari penggorengan. Tangannya terulur buat ngambil capitan gorengan, tapi dia ngerasain ada tangan lain yang megangin tangan dia.

"Eh, maaf, gak sengaja." Seonho refleks ngedongak pas orang yang gak sengaja megang tangan dia itu minta maaf. Dan orang itu... 

"Eh, halo saya Jaehwan, dari Institut Teknologi Biawak jurusan Penelitian Pakan Lele." Seonho ngeliat seorang berwajah kebapak-an yang kemarin nemenin Guanlin ngasihin _nametag_ ke dia. Bentar, ini orang jurusan pakan lele ngapain pkl di lembaga elektronika negara?

"O—oh, saya Seonho kak dari SMK Kubus." Seonho senyum canggung. Iyalah, mau jajan gorengan kok malah diajak kenalan. Mana ngajak kenalannya kayak di eftivi lagi sok-sok gak sengaja megang tangan.

"Maaf ya Seonho, gak sengaja tadi ke pegang tangannya." Seonho cuma ngangguk dan masih senyum canggung. Coba aja yang tadi megang tangan dia itu Guanlin, bukan kakak-kakak mirip bapaknya ini.

"Bang Jae!"

 **DEG!**

Seonho langsung deg-degan pas tiba-tiba denger suara orang dari arah pintu masuk ke graha. Dan dia ngeliat seorang cogan tinggi berkacama berdiri disana. Itu Guanlin. _Mati— Seonho belum siap ketemu Guanlin setelah nyolong nomornya tadi._

"Dari mana aja kau ah? Ku cari dari tadi gak ketemu taunya ngeceng disini." Guanlin nyamperin mereka dengan muka bete.

"Apa? Gue lagi jajan, gak liat apa lo?" Sahut Jaehwan galak. Seonho? Pura-pura gak denger dan gak liat terus ngelanjutin acara jajan gorengannya. Gak baik pagi-pagi ngeliatin cogan kelamaan.

"Alasan aja kau bang. Ayo cepat lah, ruang diklat atas harus dibenahi katanya. Kang Daniel udah ngomeli aku." Guanlin narik-narik tangan Jaehwan.

"Eh kau yang jajan gorengan." Seonho sontak ngelirik pas Guanlin kayaknya manggil dia. Hadeh gak bisa gitu manggilnya pake nama aja?

"Iya?"

"Jangan mau lah kau di dekati si abang ini. Pacarnya di mana-mana dia."

 _Iya enggak kok, kan aku maunya di deketin sama kamu :( —Yoo Seonho._

"Nggak kok. Kita cuma ngobrol biasa." Jawab Seonho yang sebenernya dah bingung mau jawab apa.

"Seonho, saya duluan ya. Ini tiang satu gak bisa diajak kompromi soalnya." Jaehwan pamit. Seonho cuma ngangguk ngeiyain, daripada ntar ribut, mana suaranya Guanlin stereo banget kayak toa mesjid.

Akhirnya dia cuma ngeliatin Jaehwan jalan bareng —atau tepatnya di seret paksa sama Guanlin keluar dari gedung graha.

"Kayaknya Guanlin nggak inget nama Seonho ya." : ((

 **TBC.**

 **Pendek banget ya? Hehe maaf ini emang shortfic yg cuma 500-1k words perchapt :(**

 **Nanya dong. Kalian interest gak sama ff ini? Haruskah aku panjangin dan percepat alurnya? Karena niatnya emang ini fic alur lambat :(** **saran** **yha❤❤**

 **Jangan lupa votement juseyonggg❤❤❤**


	6. Lima

Udah empat hari berlalu dari kejadian Guanlin gak _notice_ Seonho di Graha, tapi itu belum menyurutkan perasaan Seonho untuk koko-koko jangkung tersebut. Ada aja tiap hari caranya buat berhubungan sama Guanlin. Mulai dari jadi yang paling rajin dateng pagi dan mejeng dulu di diklat, jadi _volunteer_ utama buat nganterin dokumen ke ruang diklat, sampe modus bantuin Guanlin _photocopy_ dokumen padahal cuma mau _photocopy_ selembar kertas doang. Emang Seonho tuh pantang menyerah, apalagi di bantu Icung yang senantiasa menemaninya dan memberinya semangat dan saran walau suka unfaedah dan malu-maluin.

Hari ini hari Senin. Belom terlalu siang tapi udah panas banget. Maklum, gedung yang dipake Seonho dkk kan masih gedung sementara karena gedung aslinya lagi di renovasi. Jadi ya gitu, sempit, panas tanpa ac, tapi enak sih soalnya ada dapur langsung dan dilantai atas itu ada ruang kosong yang digelarin karpet jadi sesekali bisa numpang tidur disana.

Seonho sekarang lagi ngobrol sama Icung dan Iwung. Mereka duduk ngerubung bertiga sambil nggosip, soalnya besok Iwung selesai PKL, besok udah gak bisa gosip bareng jadi sekarang mau puas-puasin nggosip dulu mereka. Emang dasar ghibahlova.

Semua berjalan baik-baik saja sampai akhirnya seorang pemuda tampan muncul dari arah pintu masuk.

"Eh, halo. Saya mau numpang _photocopy_ dokumen ini dong." Kalo kalian nyangka itu adalah Guanlin, kalian salah, karena itu adalah seorang Bae Jinyoung. Anak baru dari bagian Diklat. Seonho yang peka pun langsung ngambil dokumen dari tangan Jinyoung yang ternyata cukup tebel.

"Sini kak, biar Seonho yang _photocopy_ in." Kata Seonho sambil senyum ramah. Iwung sama Icung? Mereka diem aja, biarin lah Seonho udah bisa _photocopy_ sendiri ini. Lagian Seonho mah ikhlas bantuin kok, bukan modus layaknya kalo Guanlin yang mau numpang _photocopy_.

"Woy bang! Kenapa pula kau tinggal aku?" Suasana hening yang cuma diisi suara mesin fotocopy mendadak rame karena teriakan seorang cowok tinggi dengan jaket model jubah kesayangannya, siapa lagi kalo bukan Lai Guanlin?

"Oh maaf, kirain kamu gak jadi ikut soalnya kan tadi malah ngobrol sama kak Jaehwan." Jawab Jinyoung datar. Seonho yang ngeliat kedatangan Guanlin secara tiba-tiba langsung ngebeku. Gila— dia belom siap mental melihat kegantengan Lai Guanlin secara tiba-tiba.

Iwung yang melihat gelagat Seonho pun langsung bertindak cepat. Ia langsung berdiri dan mengambil dokumen yang ada ditangan Seonho.

"Biar Iwung yang kerjain, ngobrol gih sama Guanlin." Bisiknya. Iwung memang teman terbaik kawan-kawan.

Seonho pun cuma iya iya doang, ya abis bingung mau reaksi gimana. Dia soalnya terlalu sibuk memandangi karya Tuhan berupa dua cogan dihadapannya ini. Iya, Seonho ngakuin kalo Jinyoung juga ganteng walau udah pasti masih gantengan Guanlin dimatanya.

"Ho, ngomong dong." Icung bisik-bisik ke Seonho pas dia udah duduk ditempatnya lagi, dia duduk dengan posisi dimana Guanlin lagi berdiri hadapannya. Seonhonya gemeteran.

"Duh ini anak." Icung greget sendiri sama Seonho yang langsung melempem begitu liat Guanlin. Padahal Iwung sama Jinyoung yang gak niat ngobrol aja sekarang malah jadi pada ngobrol, yamasa Seonho nggak sih?

"Heh kamu." Icung manggil Guanlin, merasa panggilan itu tertuju padanya, Guanlin noleh.

"Iya, ngomong ke saya?" Guanlin nunjuk dirinya sendiri. Icung ngangguk mantap.

"Iya, kamu. Udah punya pacar belum?" Seonho cengo. Kok Icung ngegas Guanlin sih?!

"Eh— saya? Belom sih." Jawab Guanlin sambil garuk tengkuknya yang nggak gatel.

"Terus kalo seandainya disini ada yang suka sama kamu, kamu mau jadiin dia pacar gak?" Iya, Icung dan mulut lempengnya. Gampang banget dia ngomong kayak gitu kayaknya.

"Gak tau sih, saya kan disini mau PKL." **Krak!** Itu kayaknya suara hati Seonho yang retak mendengar jawaban seorang Guanlin. Sedih gengs.

"Ah gak asik. Paling ntar kalo gak dipacarin malah nyesel kamu." Kata Icung terus tiba-tiba ngeloyor pergi ke dapur, ninggalin Seonho sama Guanlin berdua hadep-hadepan.

 _Ih, Icung rese, udah ngomong seenaknya sekarang pergi gitu aja. Seonho kan bingung kudu ngomong apa sama Guanlin :( —YSH_

Keadaan pun jadi _awkward_ sepeninggal Icung. Iwung sama Jinyoung lagi ngobrol, jadi Seonho mau ngajak ngobrol Iwung juga gak enak. Ngajak ngobrol Guanlin? Otaknya aja _blank_ duluan begini. Guanlin juga bukannya ngajak ngobrol malah mainin stapler.

'Ctak!'

"Duh, sakit." Seonho yang dari tadi ngeliatin Guanlin malu-malu kaget pas tiba-tiba Guanlin mengaduh.

"Loh, kamu ngapain ngestapler tangan kamu?!" Kaget Seonho. Guanlin yang menyadari tingkah bodohnya di liat sama orang lain, cuma nyengir.

"Eh, hehe, gapapa, iseng aja pengen tau rasanya di stepler."Lai Guanlin dan tingkah bodohnya.

"Pffft— hahaha." Seonho gak bisa nahan ketawanya pas denger jawaban Guanlin. Ganteng-ganteng kok bego sih?

"Astaga, kamu tuh gak ada kerjaan ya. Sini tangan kamu." Seonho narik tangan Guanlin, terus ngeluarin tisu sama plester yang selalu sedia di tasnya. Dia ngebersihin luka di jari Guanlin pake tisu, terus dipasangin plester gambar dinosaurus. Seonho gak bisa nahan senyum selama megangin tangan Guanlin, pipi nya merah sampe ke telinga, jantungnya udah kayak lagi marathon agustusan. Mantep gengs bisa pegang tangan gebetan. Guanlinnya? Nurut aja diamah.

"Nah, udah." Kata Seonho setelah plesternya ke pasang rapi.

"Makasih ya." Guanlin senyum sekilas. Sekilas doang tapi rasanya bisa bikin Seonho mau pingsan.

"Lin, ayo balik." Baru juga mau ngobrol, Jinyoung udah menginterupsi acara ngobrol keduanya.

"Oh, oke bang. Eh kamu, saya duluan ya. Sampai ketemu lagi." Guanlin ngelambai tangan ke Seonho sebentar sebelum ngeloyor bareng Jinyoung.

Jangan tanya gimana keadaan Seonho sekarang. Dia udah nahan teriak kayak orang gila sambil meluk Iwung erat banget, bikin Iwung yang baru aja duduk lagi sesek nafas.

"Ih Iwung, Seonho gak mimpi kan abis megang tangannya Guanlin?! Huaaaa bahagiaaaa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seonho lagi mainin rubiks kesayangannya di kamar sambil agak ngelamun. Dia lagi ngelamunin Guanlin yang tadi pegangan tangan sama dia. Ya walau kenyataannya dia yang megang tangan Guanlin duluan, tetep aja Seonho ber _flower-flower_ rasanya.

Seonho ngelempar rubiksnya ke sembarang arah, terus ngambil ponselnya yang dari tadi dia cuekin. Kepikiran kata Icung yang nyuruh dia sms Guanlin setelah tadi Icung denger cerita soal pegang-pegangan tangan antara Guanlin dan Seonho. Seonho natap layar hpnya. Sms gak ya? Dia bingung. Dia harus sms apa coba ke Guanlin? Seonho kan dari dulu gak pernah mulai duluan soal hubungan. Seonho mikir keras, sebelum akhirnya mutusin buat ngetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

 **To : Lai.**

 **Hai?**

 _Sent._

Iya setelah mikir keras Seonho cuma ngetik gitu doang. Bodor emang dia.

Sambil nunggu balesan, Seonho ngelanjutin main rubiksnya daripada gabut. Dia kan gabuters tingkat jagad raya.

10 menit.

20 menit.

30 menit.

Masih belom ada balesan. Seonho jadi mikir, apa Guanlin gak punya pulsa ya buat bales sms dia? Atau mungkin dia gak ngebales sms dari nomor yang gak dia kenal? Atau Guanlin emang gak dendaman jadi dia gak suka bales-bales sekalipun cuma bales sms. Seonho juga gatau.

 _Drrtt.. Drrtt.._

Seonho langsung loncat ngambil ponselnya pas ngerasa benda itu bergetar. Dia nutup matanya erat-erat terus mencet tombol buka pesan. Dia deg-degan banget buat buka sms doang. Pas dia ngebuka matanya, Seonho langsung kaget baca isi pesan yang masuk barusan.

 **From : Kak Minho 3**

 **Seonho? Kamu beneran udah gak sayang kakak ya? Kakak belum ngeiyain kita buat putus loh. Kakak masih sayang kamu.**

MATI LO YOO SEONHO.

 **TBC.**

 ** _Haihai balik lagi sama makhluk labil satu ini huehehe. Maaf ya worknya ku gantung lama banget. Aku lagi gak ada ide ngetik napadah. Masih ada yang nungguin FF ini kah?  
_**

 _ **Konflik awal aku mulai di chapter ini ya hehe. Semoga kalian suka! Jangan lupa review juseyoooong. Karena Mico paling senang baca review dari kalian hehe. Sarangeeeeek**_


	7. Genep

Seonho ngelewatin pos satpam dengan muka lesu pake banget. Semenjak dapet sms dari Kak Minho semalem, Seonho mendadak pusing sendiri sampe akhirnya dia gak bisa tidur dan tidur larut banget, jadilah mukanya lesu bin kucel kayak gini.

"Seonho kok pagi-pagi mukanya ditekuk sih?" Itu suara Daehwi yang ternyata udah datang duluan pas Seonho baru ngelangkah masuk ke gedung mereka.

"Lagi pusing kak Dew." Jawab Seonho terus milih duduk di sebelah Daehwi. Dia nenggelamin wajahnya diantara tangannya yang di tumpu di meja, bikin Daehwi agak khawatir. Ya walaupun mereka baru kenal semingguan tapi aneh aja ngeliat Seonho _gloomy_ kayak begini tuh.

"Seonho mau cerita sama kak Dew gak?" Kata Daehwi sambil ngelus-ngelus kepala Seonho. Seonho ngelirik ke arah Daehwi sekilas terus ngehembusin nafasnya kayak orang capek.

"Jadi gini kak, Seonho ini dulu punya pacar namanya kak Minho. Seonho minta putus karena gak bisa ldr jauh. Dia tuh lima bulan lalu pindah ke Padang, jadi selama lima bulan itu kita gak ketemu. Seonho kayak capek sendiri soalnya Seonho gak bisa ketemu dia tapi dia ngetweetpic foto sama temen ceweknya mulu disana. Yaudah deh Seonho minta putus kan, tapi abis minta putus dia sekarang dia balik lagi nyari-nyari Seonho minta balik. Tapi Seonhonya udah suka sama Guanlin, gimana dong kak?" Seonho curhat panjang lebar sambil manyun. Daehwi yang masih ngelus-ngelus kepala Seonho jadi mikir keras kenapa ribet banget kisah cinta anak ayam disebelahnya ini.

"Susah sih ya kalo hubungannya sama Mantan. Seonho gak usah tanggapin aja kak Minhonya, gimana? Kalo ditanggapin ntar dia makin intens ngejar Seonho." Ya sebagai yang lebih tua dan lebih berpengalaman soal cinta Daehwi mencoba memberi saran.

"Jahat nggak sih kalo Seonho kayak gitu ke kak Minho, kak?" Tanya Seonho dengan muka ragu. Ya abis gimana atuh, gitu-gitu juga Minho dulunya pacar terindah Seonho.

"Nggak kok, dianya aja jahat ngetweet foto sama temen cewek mulu. Bales aja. Orang jahat harus dijahatin lagi!" —Daehwi, team balas dendam club.

Seonho cuma diem setelah denger ucapan Daehwi. Dia sebenernya masih mikir apa dia juga masih sayang ke Minho atau nggak? Seonho takutnya pas udah nolak nanti dia malah nyesel terus gamon hft.

 _Seonho harus gimana atulah? —Yoo Seonho, 15 tahun, labil karena disapa lagi sama mantan._

-000-

Sekarang udah waktunya istirahat. Seonho lagi jalan ke koperasi karyawan buat cari cemilan soalnya dia gak bawa bekal makan. Dia jalan sendirian karena Icung lagi nyamperin Jeno (temen sekampungnya) ke gedung pustekin. Daehwi juga lagi ngumpul sama anak-anak barang baru, jadi Seonho gak enak kalau ganggu.

"Eh ada Seonho." Seonho senyum pas ngeliat penjaga koperasi hari ini.

"Kak Hyungseob!" Hyungseob adalah anak pkl dari SMK YeHa yang kebetulan masuk pklnya gak beda jauh sama Seonho. Seonho langsung nyamperin Hyungseob yang lagi berdiri di belakang meja kasir. Koperasi karyawan disini tuh bentuknya kayak minimarket gitu deh.

"Seonho kok tumben sendirian sih?" Tanya Hyungseob. Ya walaupun mereka gak satu gedung, tapi Hyungseob cukup akrab sama Seonho. Seonho kan kerjaannya distribusi dokumen ke seluruh kantor, jadi pasti orang-orang sering ngelihat Seonho dan otomatis pada kenal sama anak ayam satu ini.

"Iya nih. Kak Daehwi lagi kumpul sama temen sekolahnya. Icung juga kak ."

"Utututu kasian Seonho ku. Yaudah deh biar Seonho gak sedih, gimana kalo jajanan hari ini aku kasih diskon 10%?" Seonho yang mukanya awalnya mendung langsung sumringah.

"Ih beneran?! Kak Seobie emang terbaikssss!" Kata Seonho sambil nyengir lebar.

"Yaudah gih sana pilih jajannya. Senyum! Gak boleh murung lagi!"

"Siap bos!" Seonho langsung hormat dan berkeliling disekitar situ untuk mencari jajanan.

"Hm, tinggal beli minuman." Seonho baru selesai menelusuri makanan yang terpajang di rak-rak disana dan sekarang sedang berdiri di depan _showcase_ minuman dingin. Tangannya udah penuh megang cemilan, tapi dia berusaha ngebuka pintu _showcase_ buat ngambil minuman. Susah sih ngambilnya, yaiyalah tangannya aja udah penuh megang ini itu. Seonho mau pundung soalnya susah ngebuka pintunya, sampe sebuah suara muncul dibelakangnya.

"Sini biar saya bantuin." Kata suara tersebut terus ngebukain pintu _showcase_ buat Seonho.

"Kamu mau ambil minuman apa?" Tanya si sang pemilik suara yang tak lain tak bukan adalah seorang cowok tinggi berkulit putih dengan wajah tampan banget.

"I-itu mau ambil teh persegi." Kata Seonho dengan dengan mata tak lepas dari si cogan tersebut.

"Oke, bentar." Si cowok pun langsung ngambilin teh persegi buat Seonho dan sekotak jus buat dirinya sendiri.

"Sini biar saya bantuin bawain makanan kamu sebagian. Kayaknya kamu kewalahan gitu." Dan tanpa persetujuan Seonho, sang cogan pun mengambil sebagian makanan yang di bawa Seonho ditangannya lalu di bawanya ke arah kasir. Seonho? Ngekor aja sambil bengong abis ditolongin cogan.

"Saya ambil ini satu ya." Si cowok ganteng tersebut nunjukin jus yang dia ambil terus ngeluarin selembar uang 50ribuan.

"Harganya 7000, kembaliannya-"

"Gak usah dikembalian, buat bayarin adek ini jajan aja." Kata si cogan sambil nunjuk Seonho.

"E-eh? Gak usah kak. Aku bisa bayar sendiri kok." Si cogan malah senyum ke Seonho, bikin si anak ayam mau ambyar rasanya.

"Gapapa, anggap aja salam perkenalan dari saya. Duluan ya." Kata sang cogan terus ngeloyor gitu aja. Ninggalin Seonho yang cengo dan Hyungseob yang senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Cie Seonho. Boleh tuh yang barusan di gebet, udah ganteng, baik lagi. Daripada ngarepin si makhluk tiang listrik itu Ho." Iya emang udah jadi rahasia umum sih di lingkungan temennya kalo Seonho itu naksir Guanlin yang suka dijulukin tiang listrik berjalan karena tinggi dan muka lempengnya.

"Ih apaan sih kak. Duh, Seonho jadi gak enak masa di bayarin. Mana jajan Seonho banyak banget gini."

"Haha ya kan aku cuma saran Ho. Lagian yang tadi gak kalah ganteng loh Ho." Kata Hyungseob yang mulai ngitungin jajanan Seonho.

"Iya sih. Pokoknya Seonho harus berterima kasih sama dia. Tapi— namanya aja Seonho gak tau. Kayaknya dia anak baru juga kak." Seonho ngelirik Hyungseob yang sekarang udah beres ngitung + kresekin jajanan Seonho.

"Tanya aja sama anak diklat. Mereka pasti tau tuh. Nih jajannya, masih sisa 12 ribu loh Ho." Hyungseob nyerahin kresek berisi makanan pada Seonho.

"Ambil aja kak buat kakak jajan, bukan uang aku juga hehe. Makasih ya kak Seob, Seonho duluan. Dadah." Seonho langsung lambai-lambai ke Hyungseob dan berjalan keluar koperasi.

"Pokoknya Seonho harus cari tau nama kakak ganteng itu dan bilang makasih!" Tekad Seonho sambil melirik kresek makanannya.

"Tapi makan dulu deh, hehe."

-000-

"Lin! Guanlin!"

"Apa bang?" Guanlin ngalihin fokusnya dari layar laptopnya pas ngedenger Ong manggil dia.

"Itu ada anak baru, anter-anterin ke ruangannya masing-masing sana dari pada nge-dota mulu." Omel Ong yang keliatannya lagi ribet ngeliatin kertas-kertas di mejanya.

"Yah bang, gak bisa suruh yang lain aja kah?" Guanlin mau protes, tanggung ini dia lagi maen seru-serunya.

"Mau nyuruh siapa lagi? Jinyoung sama Jaehwan udah jalan dari tadi. Tinggal kamu doang yang belom jalan. Cuma nganterin seorang ini ke gedung H. Sekalian ketemu gebetan sana."

"Hah? Gebetan? Kapan pulak aku punya gebetan disini bang?" Ong muter bola matanya kesel. Banyak nanya banget ini tiang satu.

"Iya kamu gak ngegebet, tapi dia yang ngegebet kamu. Udah sana anterin. Orangnya barusan lagi ke koperasi, paling bentar lagi balik. Jangan ngebantah, sebelum aku lapor ke Daniel." Guanlin akhirnya ngalah. Yah, mana bisa dia ngelawan Kak Ong kalo udah mau lapor ke Kang Daniel mah. Bisa-bisa sertifikat pklnya dapet nilai jeblok semua nanti.

"Yaudah iya kak, iya." Pas banget Guanlin berdiri, dia ngeliat sesosok cowok tinggi masuk ke arah diklat.

"Bang, kau anak baru yang mau ke gedung H bukan?" Tanya Guanlin _to the point_. Si cowok tersebut ngangguk.

"Oh, aku Guanlin. Ayok aku antar ke gedung H bang." Kata Guanlin terus jalan duluan. Gak sopan emang, untung aja si cowok yang gak kalah tingginya sama Guanlin itu cuma nurut terus ngekor di belakang Guanlin.

-000-

"Ini gedungnya?" Si cowok anak baru yang jalan barengan Guanlin ngelirik pas mereka sampe di depan gedung H. Iya sih, kalo diliat dari luar, Gedung ini gak ada apa-apanya di banding gedung yang lain. Kecil, sumpek, ya maklum cuma gedung sementara.

"Iya bang. Katanya sih ini gedung sementara. Yaudah ayo aku antar sampai masuk." Kata Guanlin, terus ngetuk dulu pintu gedung tersebut.

"Misi kak, mau ngantar anak baru." Seluruh orang-orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut pun fokus pada sosok Guanlin yang tiba-tiba aja muncul.

 _WAH ADA GUANLIN. –Yoo Seonho, sedang fanboying dalam hati_.

"Oh, iya suruh masuk aja. Kak Jisung lagi keluar bentar." Itu Daehwi yang nyaut. Kenapa bukan Seonho yang nyaut? Soalnya Seonho sekarang lagi ambyar di tempat liat _crush_ nya muncul tiba-tiba.

"Bang, sini masuk." Kata Guanlin sambil nengok ke belakang. Dan masuklah seorang cowok ganteng, tinggi, dengan senyum menawan menyusul Guanlin di ruangan tersebut.

"Halo, nama saya Hwang Minhyun. Mohon bantuannya."

 **TBC.**

 _ **Aneh ya? Hehe**_ __ _ **Mico masih rada kagok soalnya nulis pake non baku. Maklumin aja iya T_T**_

 _ **Semoga masih ada yang minat baca FF ini. Votement juseyooong 3**_


End file.
